What about back then?
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Sakura, on a one person mission to Sunagakure, encounters a face from the past. Sasuke. But how will they take it when the finally talk again? SasuSaku one-sided SasuKarin ONE-SHOT


Me: I had writer's block. But my Imoto-chan helped me. She gave an idea(even if it was random and off the top of her head)and here is the finished product!

--

A pink haired kunoichi sped through the trees. They whizzed past, making her feel ever more alone. It all passed so quickly...she finally reached a clearing with a small river running through it. She stopped to rest and looked into the water. This mission was taking so long. She had already traveled for two days. Sunagakure was so far... She remembered her first (accidental) A-rank mission with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. '_That was so...bewildering...seeing how strong Sasuke- why does it always come back to him?! Why only HIM?!'_ she thought irritably. Her eyes wandered over the sky, dotted with bright stars, and an even brighter moon. (A/N: I have a thing for nighttime. It seems like all these one-shots happen at night...)

"Sakura? It can't be..." a familiar voice whispered behind her. It was **his** voice. But...it couldn't be him...

"Sasuke...it _is_ you...it's been so long..." she trailed off, seeing her former teammate close in. He was taller but she could tell that he was shorter than Naruto, nowadays. His hair, ebony and shiny as ever, was still cut and styled in spikes at the back. His face, slightly angular, looked gaunt, as if from starvation and sleep deprivation. "You don't look so good..."

"I'll be fine...what are you doing so far away from Konohagakure? Are you strong enough to go on a mission by yourself?" he asked. But his tone wasn't condescending. It was more...concerned. He looked her over and saw the fullness of her muscles; not pumped and outrageous but toned and lean. He noticed how her hair was still short, her legs were long and slender, and her face...was more beautiful than when he had seen her before. But before...he was afraid of what Itachi would do. Back then it was "What if Itachi knows that I care for someone?" or "What will he do when he finds out how much I feel for Sakura?"

"I'm on a mission. And I'm a jounin now. I can handle myself." Her tone was definite. Decisive. Not at all how she had been.

"Well...it's good to hear that you aren't hopeless anymore..."

"_HOPELESS_?! HOW DARE YOU!! I'M STRONG! I JUST NEVER REALIZED BACK THEN THAT I HAD SUCH POTENTIAL!" Sakura raged. Her face was set in a angry grimace. Her eyes glared him down from his high and mighty throne.

"I didn't think...well, you were the one who said it back then!!" he retorted. His voice had raised to a shout.

"I know that...that was when I was focused on nothing but you! I was determined to be with you! But now...now I can manage! Now, I can beat you! I can prove that I can protect you and lo-" Sakura stopped. She almost said...

"Love...you...still love me? Even after all I did?"

"Yes...I told you before you left...that I loved you. But then...I couldn't even protect you or Naruto. Who, by the way, is my aniki-kun! At least...he acts like it."

"Hehe...good to hear that Naruto heeded my warning. I told him...that if he ever tried...to get with you..." Sasuke leaned in as he whispered, "I'd kill him..." That being said, he pushed his lips to Sakura's. They kissed for what seemed like forever; not wanting to let go, not wanting to say good-bye...even when they had to.

"I-I should really get going! I have to go to Sunagakure! Good-bye, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled back as she rushed off. She turned to face the rising sun and smiled at the orange-pink light.

"Good-bye, Sakura-chan..." Sasuke said as he headed back to his base. He knew that good-bye meant forever. But not this time.

--

"Sakura-san. Good to see you. Do you have the documents?" Gaara asked, his aqua eyes raising to meet her jade ones. She nodded and handed him the scrolls. "Thank you...and-if this isn't too personal-why are you so happy?"

"Oh...I just saw an old friend on the way here. And things went well." With her response given, Sakura trounced out the door and back towards Konohagakure.

Temari watched, amused at the pink haired kunoichi. "Someone is seriously in L-O-V-E."

--

Saskue entered his base and walked proudly through the main area. Karin was there, waiting. "Sasuke-kun! What took you so long?! I was SO worried!!"

"I met my true love on the way back and we chatted for a bit. It is none of your concern, however," he smirked. Maybe this would make her give up...

"WHO IS IT?! _I'M_ YOUR TRUE LOVE!! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!" Karin raved. She sulked when Sasuke glared at her and stalked off to his room. She stood there dejectedly as she cried, "But seriously, who is it?"

--

Me: That was actually kinda funny...thanks for the idea, Imoto-chan!! Please review, everyone!!


End file.
